ABSTRACT The Harborview Injury Prevention and Research Center, representing a 5-state region of the Pacific Northwest, aims to reduce the injury burden for children and adults. We are powered by a commitment to collaborative community engagement as a key factor in improving ?Injury-related Health Equity across the Lifespan? and to reduce the overall burden of injury and violence. We describe a 5-year plan to grow injury control efforts to advance the scientific base for the prevention and control of injuries, emphasize the development and adoption of real world interventions, and undertake training for the next generation of injury scientists in complementary fields. The proposed Core and research project efforts all focus on CDC/NCIPC injury research priorities. The Administrative Core provides structural oversight and fiscal management for HIPRC?s research, communications, training/education, and outreach efforts and makes innovative use of Advisory Board input. Our Outreach Core includes Community Outreach Action and Policies and Programs Outreach Action arms, tasked with building community collaborations in injury prevention and care research and with translating results into public policy/best practice implementation. The proposed Training and Education and Research Cores emphasize interdisciplinary and active community collaboration in the identification and setting of training and research priorities and a commitment to health equity. The Research Core supports four research projects and three exploratory projects. Two of the four projects address CDC NCIPC Director?s Priorities?the opioid epidemic and suicide prevention?and two address other key CDC priorities?falls and traumatic brain injury (translational project). Each research project addresses health equity priorities and leverages interdisciplinary expertise to change the national paradigm for injury and violence prevention and control research. This proposal combines a commitment to interdisciplinary and community-based collaborative injury control efforts with a health equity lens.